Simply Complicated
by lonelygirllovestories
Summary: Well Ally is having a bad night, when her best friend Austin Moon pays a surprise visit and as things heat up between the two of them and everything just turns into simply complicated! (one-shot) AUSLLY


**SO THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SHOT BASED ON MY VERY COMPLICATED RELATIONSHIP WITH ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS. YEAH SO IT'S NOT THIS SIMPLE IN REAL LIFE BUT I THOUGHT THIS WAS JUST A CUTE IDEA FOR AN AUSLLY STORY HOPE YOU ENJOY AND IF YOU DO GO AND CHECK OUT MY MULTICHAPTER STORY CALLED 'AS RED LIGHT STRIKES'. LOVE YOU ALL _AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_ *HI GUYS SORRY FOR THE WEIRD DELETE AND PUBLISH THING DONE, I WROTE THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT SO IT HAD MANY SMALL ERRORS AND FAULTS SO THIS IS A CORRECTED VERSION :) once again a new edit there still was some mistakes in the story sorry ... well anyways hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

I am not even asking myself the question 'why me?', I am too tired of heart break and this is just one name to add on my jerk-list. Okay maybe I feel a little bit bad for the 'date' and how he basically told me I was worthless, but it will be all forgotten in the morning. It's just 10 o'clock and if I was another girl, somewhere else I would maybe continue to a pub or a nightclub of some kind but I am me, so here I stand in front of my front door, trying to find the right key with shaking hands. I am not crying, no he is not worth crying, it is just really cold outside today. I drop the keys on the ground, letting a few dirty words escape my mouth. I bend down, picking them from the doorstep and straighten up again. In the process I hit my head on the door knob.

This is not my day. I get inside trying to sneak in but trip over the carpet bringing down the whole coat rack, definitely not my day, i think as I creatively curse the situation. I cover my mouth with my hand, remembering that it's evening and someone might be asleep, letting my eyes wander over the room makes me realize that I live on my own, finally one point to myself. Kitchen, I grab something to eat, I would normally go for ice cream in this kind of fight/break up/ what ever it is called when your date starts picking on your faults comparing you to his ex- situation, but I know that with my luck there wont be any ice cream in the freezer... I don't wanna get disappointed. I take a bite of my apple as I enter my room , not bothering to turn the lights up. I let the dress fall down on the floor an grab my over sized t-shirt from the bed, it must be one of my exes or maybe one of my friends, seriously I don't care how i got it, it is comfy and that i all that matters to me.

I walk to the bathroom and close the door behind me locking it. Okay paranoid or not I don't like the thought of someone rushing in there while me taking a shower, then again I live alone so maybe, just maybe I'll admit I am a bit crazy for thinking that. The water relaxes my body, I let my thoughts wonder as I try to remember what the guy said, I wont there is this great new thing called 'shut-idiots-out-of-your-mind' and I am totally using it. I used to be bullied at school and because of my lack of confidence I found out that if i didn't remember what had happened during the day, it was almost like it never actually happened. I try to get the shampoo away from my hair, trying to decide whether to call my friend Trish about the date or not, I decide to not to, because it is just easier that way.

As I am ready i step out from the shower covering myself with a towel and putting my hair up on a bun, call me weird but I hate the way my long hair always manages to wet down my nightgown. I slip inside the over sized shirt along with some pink underwear. I brush my teeth as I think about the next day, so what was I going to do, maybe I could go bowling with my friend, or shopping with Trish. Okay definitely not shopping with Trish, I hate shopping! Or movies maybe! I spit out the toothpaste in the sink and hurl my mouth, well I am at least not going on a date with that son of a bitch! That's for sure. I throw the stockings and the bra in the laundry basket, picking a pair of wool socks and putting them on I finally exit the bathroom. I turn the lights on and bend down to pick up the dress I left lying down on the floor before my sower.

-"Nice view" someone clears their throat. I stop, not looking at the person, I already know who it is.

-" You are enjoying it a lot, aren't you Austin?" I ask my best friend who probably is sitting besides my desk smirking at me. Instead of checking if I am right I walk over to my closet, putting the dress away.

-" You know I would be lying if I told you I didn't enjoy it!" he tells me playfully.

-"What are you doing here, Moon? " I ask him finally turning around to face him.

-" I am checking on my best friend, is there something wrong with that?" He asks smirking at me.

-" No but there is something wrong with you sneaking inside my house, I would call the cops but even I know that they wouldn't want to pick you up, either" I fire at him, with a challenging tone.

-" Or maybe you don't want me to leave, and just to point out, you were the one who told me that I was welcome to visit you whenever I wanted" the blonde gives me a cheeky smile.

-"I didn't think you would think it is appropriate to pay your visit at night time, even if I was fully aware of your reputation with the ladies" I feel a bit tingly as I sit down as his eyes wander over me, we are just friends, I remind myself.

-" Why did you tell me where the spare key is then?" he whispers, Finally locking eyes with me. I am not sure how that is supposed to answer any of my questions so I stay quiet not breaking eye contact. I am not going to be the first one giving up, we have a complicated past, well we have also a very complicated relationship, to be honest everything that consists the two of us is pretty complicated. His eyes get nervous, I can see it but he wont give up either.

-"Is the silence too much for you to handle, Moon" I ask playfully.

-" Well you were the one shattering it?"

-" Won't you tell me what gives me the unexpected pleasure for your visit" I mutter.

-" Maybe I needed to see you?" he asks, or states I am not sure if it really is a question.

-" Somebody broke up with you again, right?" I ask him before i get the chance to think twice about what he said.

-"No, I am here for you, just for you" he chuckles.

-"No?, Oh ain't that romantic?" I ask sarcastically.

-" Someone is in a snappy mood?" he asks me as he gets up, he walks towards me but I get up too

-" Want something to drink?" I ask him trying to pass him to the kitchen.

-"No, I don't!" sometimes I just hate the height difference between us, which makes him able to look down at me, which is exactly what he is doing now.

-" Right!" I nod as I try to pass him, but I never get to the kitchen cause he grabs my hand and pulls me back.

-"Hey I was going to go to the kitchen" I murmur as he strokes my cheek gently.

-"Yes but you never got there" he smiles.

-" Annoying much?"

-"Snappy much?"

-"I am so not snappy" I tell him as he tilts his head looking amused. His hands trails of to my hips and he pulls me closer. I feel my heart racing in my chest but I wont show him, instead I place my hands on his chest, ready to push him away any moment, as I tell myself.

Like you were ever going to do that! I am so going to! Yeah right! I am! the mini-argument in my head stops as I look at him seeing him smiling down at me.

-"You look very pretty today!" he whispers

-"That is not what I heard earlier" I shrug. " on my date, that is not what he thought" I smile at my friends expression.

-" Well it was his loss" Austin tells me with a smug grin playing on his lips.

-"So what's your deal here, Moon?" I try to bring his mood down, but well we already know I wont succeed. Guys!

-" You are wearing my shirt" he smiles.

-" I beg you pardon?"

- " My shirt, the one you are wearing!" he repeats and starts playing with the lower edge of the same particular shirt.

-" This is yours?" I groan

-" Yep, but it suits you" he tells me still not letting me go

-" Too bad, i don't like it" I snap

- I've missed you so much" he murmurs as he eliminates the last peace of space there was between us.

-" uugh.. Austin you are kind close, you know" I can't help it the one part left of the old girl he once knew is taking over.

-" Does it make you nervous Ally Dawson" he smirks as his lips are only inches away from mine.

-" Does it look to you like I am nervous" I fire back.

-" Yeah it kind of does!" he tells me cupping one of his hands on my cheek. " But don't worry i kind of like it" he murmurs before he crashes his lips into mine. Talk about complicated, but it is not at all complicated as I kiss him back and yeah I enjoy it a lot. He gently pushes me to my bed, as my hands wander on his abs and the toned over body of his. He deepens the kiss as my back hits the bed sheet. He climbs on top of me making me push him gently away.

-" Don't get too excited Moon" I manage to tell him between my heavy breathing.

-"Oh shut up Ally! You are enjoying yourself too" he smirks as he pins my hands down over my head and leans in to plant one last kiss on my lips before he moves on to my neck making me moan.

-" Tell me to stop now" he whispers harshly after a while of kissing and moaning and all that stuff that should stay inside the bedroom walls.

-" What is it, am I maybe too much to handle?" I giggle.

-" I am telling you, Alls this is your last chance his breath is heavy.

-" So! Are you afraid of me" I chuckle.

-"Well you've changed" is everything he tells me before I feel his lips on my neck again.

* * *

I wake up, with Austin's arm around me, trying not to move, I don't wanna wake him up. It's all too complicated to talk about. I kind of hope that he is just going to wake up and quietly pick up his stuff and leave so we can both pretend that this whole thing never happened, of course there is that one part of me that begs to differ and want's this to be the real deal and stuff, I am still a girl, you know, but I drown that part in my insecurity and close my eyes waiting for him to wake up. I wait, and I wait and I wait but nothing happens, I am getting impatient and finally he reaches to my cheek to put away some hear that has fallen in front of my face. He plants a quick kiss on my cheek and after a while I am sure he is gone and decide to open my eyes. You can't describe the surprise when he is still lying there next to me.

-"Morning sleepy head" he tells me with a light smile.

-"What are you doing here" I ask him confused.

-" Did you really think I would just leave?" he chuckles.

-" That would have eased the complication" I murmur.

-" Ally Dawson, What are you talking about?" he laughs

-" Just admit it, this, us, it's just complicated"

-" At least it is not boring!" he smiles

-" It's never going to work" I tell him as he just looks amused.

-" Nothing good ever comes easy, Ally"

-" It doesn't be the hard way every single time"

-" I love you and that is all that matters"

-" This is never going to work" I repeat myself.

-" I am willing to take the chance" he speaks.

-" It's already doomed" I frown

-" I am not letting you to scare me away!"

-" It will end up in tears" I mutter

-"I told you I am staying"

-" I love you too Austin" I tell those four words to some one and that someone is my best friend, I told you, we are complicated, but somehow it comes very naturally telling him that and everything is not just fine but very great when he finally leans in and kisses me softly on my lips, maybe complicated is not that bad anyways!?

* * *

**SO IF YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE B SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES ( MULTI-CHAPTER AND ONE-SHOTS) FROM MY PROFILE! T WOULD MAKE ME VERY HAPPY! :)THANK YOU!**

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Ausllymoon chapter 1 . Sep 30**

**Awh that was so cute I loved it :)))**

_**-**thanks it means a lot to hear that!_

**layren chapter 1 . Sep 19**

**There should be some sex**

**-**_ hi layren, I get your point there is a place in this story which would be perfect for a sexual scene but there is the fact that this is a (T) rated story and i am trying to keep it that way. Also I don't feel like writing about sex since this is based on my relationship with one of my best friends and it would be really awkward if he read this. I am not saying that we aren't having a very weird friendship but still try to put yourself in my shoes and imagine not exactly knowing where you stand, putting your thoughts on paper and then something going wrong, so he ends up reading it. That if anything would be very, very awkward but who knows maybe I'll write a story some day with sexual content but that day ain't today, sorry! :(_

**Guest chapter 1 . 8h ago**

***derp face***  
**I saw that Easy Love reference**  
**Auslly 4-Eva**

_-Hi eeh well that's good I think? I mean I actually have no idea what reference you are talking about, but yeah... now this is getting awkward, you see I write a lot of my __personal stuff and this is inspired by my own relationship with one of my good friends and I jsut tried to put down the way we usually talk to each other and the fact that it seriously is simply complicated when it comes to us! ... but it is great that there is a reference even if i don't know i made it!_

**Guest chapter 1 . Oct 10**

**Loved it!**

_-thank you! :)_

**tigerab1997 chapter 1 . Oct 21**

**:) :)**

_- :)_

** Queen23 chapter 1 . Oct 19**

**Great!**

_-thanks! :)_

** Muffy3001 chapter 1 . Oct 19**

**Cute! Hopefully you'll have a happily ever after!**

_- haha well i hope that too but maybe with a different guy, we decided to stay as friends since we are really good friends! I think if you are meant to be you are meant to be ad we were not, unlike this story it turned pretty awkward after a while, thank you for this lovely review and thank you very much for reading this story,I feel so touched by it!_

**Lookin' For Treble chapter 1 . 30m ago**

**I saw the Easy Love reference too. It's when he says "nothing good ever comes easy" because... actually just listen to the song. It's Easy Love by R5 (if you didn't know. If you did, then just let me feel stupid XD)... it's one of my favorite songs! But basically **  
**"Nothing good ever comes easy" sums up the whole song, which basically says "love isn't easy".**

_- oh thank you, I honestly had no idea that it was part of a song... eeehhh what does that tell about me, that i am kind of retarded when it comes to music maybe? :D well anyways, thank you so much for explaining it to me. I personally wrote it own because my granny used to say to me that phrase all the time. Still does id i complain abut work or relationships but it is really amazing that it is apart of a song sung by R5 now i feel so cool for having a reference to something related to the show! Whoooop Whoop ;) noo but yes it surely is and I will listen to the song! :)_

_**mwah chapter 1 . 10h ago**_

**Ohmigosh I hav a similar situation only without the sex or the happy endin part or tht we're nt best friends bt we're pretty close so 2 avoid the awkwardness hz tryin 2 get with 1 of ma friends (who by the way z a bitch she knoz I lyk bt she's jst lyk yolo) nd am jst gonna hav 2 smile thru the pain (I really hope they don't d8 she's the jealous type) sorry excuse ma little rant abt ma non-exsistent love lyf**

_-HI THERE I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU LIKED IT! AND I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE SAYING, FALLING FOR YOUR BEST FRIEND IS NEVER EASY... YEAH AS I HAVE WRITTEN IN THE AUTHORS NOTE, THIS STORY IS BASED ON MY OWN EXPERIENCES AND IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER, I WOULDN'T INVOLVE THE WORD SIMPLE TO MY LIFE IN ANY SCENARIO. I AM SO HAPPY THAT I NEVER HAD A BEST FRIEND AS BITCHY AS YOURS BUT I HAD AN GIRL WHO DEEPLY DISLIKED ME TO SHAKE THINGS UP A LITTLE ... ALSO MY BEST FRIEND( THE MODEL FOR AUSTIN) HAD LOADS OF GIRLFRIENDS DURING THE FIRST YEARS WHICH CAUSED PRETTY MUCH OF DRAMA... AND MY STORY DIDN'T END IN SEX AND A HAPPY ENDING EITHER, OR WELL WHAT DO YOU CALL A HAPPY ENDING.. WELL WE NEVER GOT TOGETHER. INSTEAD WE DID THE ONLY MATURE THING THERE WAS TO DO AND DECIDED TO STAY FRIENDS. HE IS A GREAT GUY BUT IT WOULD PROBABLY EVER HAVE WORKED, SO THAT PART IS FICTION. HOPEFULLY IT WORKS OUT FOR YOU, I AM SURE YOU DESERVE SOMEONE AMAZING!_

**sicklscaler chapter 1 . Nov 14**

**Decided to read your one shots. Pretty good. Your stories always leave me wanting more. On to the next story.**

_-HI THERE, AAWS YOU ARE JUST WAY TOO SWEET! I AM GLAD YOU LIKED THIS ONE! HAHA THE LEAVING EVERYONE TO WANT MORE IS KIND WHAT i TRY TO DO EVEN IF I AM NOT SURE IF IT IS A GOOD THING SINCE THIS IS A ONE SHOT? ;)_

**XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX chapter 1 . 2h ago**

**That was some heck of a one shot :D i loved it :)**

_-THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!_


End file.
